6 Flowers
by PieAngel
Summary: Six flowers. Six flowers for each year that they have been together. Six that each mean something different.


Quinn wakes up and yawns, she looks at the empty space on the bed next to her and smiles, before reaching over and fluffing the pillow, like she has for the past year. She gets out of bed and walks around the bed, making the sheets. When she gets to the other side, she presses a kiss to the pillow.

Making her way into the bathroom, Quinn turns on the shower and picks her white sundress from the closet, the one that was her favorite, and places it on the counter, ready for when she gets out. After grabbing a towel, she enters the shower.

She steps out from the shower after fifteen minutes, and wraps the towel around her, turning on the hairdryer, and curling iron. As she finishes blow drying her hair, the curling iron is ready, and she starts curling her hair.

When her hair is done and pretty. She goes on to brush her teeth, depositing her tooth brush next to the green one in the toothbrush holder, once she's done.

She takes one last look at herself in the mirror. She has to look perfect today. She just has to. She has always looked perfect on this date. This year won't be any different. Except it is.

Quinn goes into the kitchen to make breakfast. Just a simple milk and cereal today, cornflakes with exactly three raspberries on top. Just like how she used to make it. Sitting at the table, she quietly eats her food, occasionally glancing at the empty seat across from her.

Once the things are placed in the sink, Quinn makes lunch, for two, and packs it into a picnic basket. Then she goes into her-their, living room, and pulls a blanket from a trunk, adding that to the basket.

She smooths the nonexistent wrinkles on the skirt of her dress before opening the front door. The sun is shining, there aren't any clouds out, and the street is still quiet, the sound of birds chirping could still be heard. The weather was absolutely perfect.

She steps out onto the porch and locks the door behind her. Making her way to her car afterward. Placing the picnic basket on the floor of the passengers side, Quinn then starts the engine. She drives to their favorite floral shop, it was where they bought all their flowers. No matter what occasion.

The bell chimes as she walks in and Thomas, the old florist behind the counter, smiles at her. She has been in here enough for him to recognize her. Both of them have, but today it's just her.

Making her way to the flowers, she picks a red chrysanthemum, a pink carnation, an arbutus, a forget-me-not, a yellow zinnia, and a rose in full bloom, and has them wrapped into a bouquet.

Getting back into her car, she places the bouquet of carefully selected flowers, on the passengers seat, in a way to prevent any of them from getting damaged. She then, starts driving.

When she gets to the destination, it's just before noon, and she picks up the basket placing the flowers on top of it, carrying it on her left arm. She opens the gate and it creaks as it opens. Quinn makes her way down the path, until she reaches the one that she came for.

She places the basket down, and gets the blanket out, setting it in front of the significant object. She arranges the lunch for her and her love, then soon after begins eating, and talking to her lover. Once she has finished lunch, she packs away the plates and remaining food back into the basket.

Quinn picks up the bouquet, and unwraps it, picking up the red chrysanthemum first, and kissing it before placing it down on the headstone.

She picks the full bloomed rose next, kisses it and places it next to the chrysanthemum.

The arbutus is next and she kisses it, same as the first two, and places it next to the rose.

She kisses the yellow zinnia and puts it next to the arbutus.

The forget-me-not gets kissed too, and placed next to the yellow zinnia.

The pink carnation is last, and she slowly picks it up. She closes her eyes and kisses it softly, opening them again as she places it last in the row of flowers.

Six flowers. Six flowers for each year that they have been together. Six that each mean something different.

The red chrysanthemum means, I love YOU. The fully bloomed rose, I STILL love you. The arbutus, I ONLY love you. The yellow zinnia says that she remembers and thinks of her EVERYDAY. The forget me not is for all of their memories that they made TOGETHER. The carnation, means that she will ALWAYS love her.

Today, today was a special day. They always spent this day together. Always. No matter what. This was the first year that Quinn wasn't woken by her kisses. The first time since forever that they didn't get ready together. The first year that they didn't make breakfast for the other. The first year that she didn't get any flowers.

But Quinn still spent it with her. And Quinn got her flowers. The day was still spent thinking of her. Still full of nothing but love.

So with tears running down her face, Quinn smiles as she thinks of the love of her life, and whispers, "Happy Anniversary Santana."


End file.
